


Coronation Day

by DesertVixen



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Raven looks forward to the future.
Relationships: Raven Queen & Apple White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Coronation Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kafuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafuka/gifts).



It was the last night they would spend at Ever After High.

Tomorrow was Coronation Day, when they would leave school and move on to their stories. But for the first time, they would be free to write their own stories.

Raven was a little surprised to find she was going to miss Apple, considering how badly their relationship had gone at first.

They had both grown to understand each other better, both learned to value the other for more than their assigned role.

Their crowns and robes hung in the closet.

This Coronation Day was going to be hextreme.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
